The Life Ruiner
by Eternal Witch
Summary: Rin couldn't take his eyes off his new partner... and his hands too?


"Ai, Momo, why did the Chief gather us today?" Rin asked the two young officers who arrived earlier than him in the assembly area. Apparently, the police chief had some sort of announcement to make. Thus, he had gathered his men today.

"Ah! Rin-senpai!" The one called Ai greeted Rin. He had short grey hair and a noticeable mole below his right eye. Rin considered him an earnest kouhai and have grown fond of him. "I'm not sure about this too but I heard it's about the buddy system."

"It's got to be the new member Ai-senpai!" The orange-headed guy who looked giddy, protested. Momo have entered their ranks earlier this year. Despite the happy-go-lucky personality, Rin saw a potential in him. These eager fledglings reminded Rin of his passionate attitude on his job when he was starting out.

"That's not what I heard Momo," Ai retorted, giving a pointed look to the other.

"Okay, both of you, stop. Really, you two are energetic as always," Rin stopped the younger officers from bickering once he spotted their chief walking towards the front. "It's starting."

"Good work everyone. I called all of you today because I have two announcements to make," Mikoshiba Seijurou stood tall and proud in front of his subordinates. He wore an easy smile that lifted the tensed air in their surroundings. However, the news of two announcements made them nervous again.

"Chief looks cool as always," Ai said in a hushed tone but loud enough for Rin and Momo to hear him. "Why can't you be like that Momo?" He casted a sidelong-glance to the orange-head beside him. Momo was the chief's younger brother.

"What are you saying Ai-senpai!? I'm always coo-," Momo was cut when the older Mikoshiba cleared his throat and continued his speech.

"My first announcement is that we'll be practicing buddy system during patrols." Ai snickered at Momo before focusing in front again. "Thanks to your efforts, the crime rate in our area has been steadily decreasing these past years. Lately, though, some outlaws are disturbing our peace. The higher ups believe that they are part of a larger group."

The crowd stirred. Some exchanged nervous glances, other have determined looks. Rin had a scathing face. These guys should be captured immediately. He wouldn't want his sister to walk in such dangerous streets. That will cause some blow in his pride as a policeman.

"To catch the perpetrators immediately, the buddy system is established," Mikoshiba continued. "You don't have to wait for back ups or going to the crime scene alone. Your buddy is there to help right away while waiting for the other officers."

Mikoshiba waited for a while before continuing. "As for my second announcement," His eyes turned to the side and urged, whoever that person was, to come in front. Rin craned his neck to get a better look. Rin, Momo, and Ai were on the other side far from that person.

Momo seemed right when he said that there's going to be a new guy. A tall person, perhaps a little taller than Rin, appeared from the crowd and walked up to their chief. The moment the other guy emerged from the sea of officers and entered Rin's field of vision, his heart momentary missing a beat. Chief Mikoshiba's second announcement could never be this gorgeous. With black hair and striking teal eyes, the guy was breathtaking. He had strong-built and well-toned muscles, evident even under their uniforms.

"Everyone, meet Yamazaki Sousuke. He transferred here in Iwatobi from Tokyo," Mikoshiba announced.

"I'm Yamazaki Sousuke. I'll be in your care from now on," He dipped his head as a polite gesture. Rin couldn't tear off his gaze to the guy, with the name playing on the loop inside his head. Few female employees appeared excited and ogled the new guy. At least, Rin wasn't alone; with that he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Before we're finished here, a copy of your patrol shift and your partner will be passed around," with that the chief ended his speech.

Rin was reading through his copy while the others went back to their work. After a while he started moving as well while searching for his name and his partner.

"Let's see, my partner is…" he pointed at his name and traced an invisible line to the name of his buddy, "Yamazaki… Sousuke!?"

He stopped walking and checked and re-checked the name. There's no mistaking it. The name written beside his name was the name of the newly transferred guy. He was expecting it to be either Ai or Momo, but this guy Yamazaki!?

He pondered about it for quite a while until he felt someone staring at him that made him looked up. Teal orbs met his eyes. They were beautiful yet intense like it could read through his entire being. Something that Rin didn't mind if it would be these teal pair doing it. He could be drowned and get lost in those eyes forever.

The owner of those pair and Rin stood there staring at each other, oblivious to the world around them. No, the world had probably stopped moving because they seemed to be the only two people in it. They stared and stared… until Rin heard someone clearing his throat.

"Is there something wrong Matsuoka?" Mikoshiba asked.

"…No, I'm sorry," Rin broke their eye connection and found the floor more interesting. His face was hot and he found it difficult to breathe. He could swear that the guy was still boring hole through Rin. Knowing that, his face grew hotter. Lucky for him, his companions didn't seem to notice it.

"It's alright. You must be surprised to have Yamazaki as your partner eh? Don't worry, he won't drag you down. He's got a really nice record in Tokyo," Mikoshiba laughed. Then, he turned his attention to Yamazaki, "You too, you've got nothing to worry about. You're in good hands with Matsuoka."

Mikoshiba patted his subordinates in the back before heading back to his office. Rin was left with Yamazaki and was tasked to orient and guide his new partner around. Not to mention going on patrols and catching criminals. And the most difficult to deal with was the growing uneasiness in his gut. Rin had his hands full.

* * *

><p>"Keep an eye on your side, Yamazaki," they were sitting inside the police car pulled up to the side while they eat their lunch.<p>

It had been a month since Yamazaki transferred to Iwatobi. He's been a great partner to Rin. The guy's good in his job and takes it seriously. Despite the permanent surly look on his face, Yamazaki was easy to get along with. Other police officers and town people were surprised to know this at first. He had started having "fangirls" as well after they helped highschool girls from a pervert. Yamazaki would have been the perfect partner if not for his attitude towards Rin.

"Matsuoka there's mayonnaise on your face."

"Where?" Before Rin could lick it off, something brush on the corner of his lips. Eyes wide in surprise, he turned to the passenger seat just in time to see Yamazaki licking his thumb.

"Tasty," The dark haired guy licked his lips and smirked at Rin.

"Stop teasing me!" Rin yelled. He saw his reflection in the side mirror and a deep flush of red had already formed. This guy must be enjoying himself seeing me flustered. Damn and he looked sexy doing that. He berated himself for thinking like that.

Feeling an unnerving gaze on his side, he asked without glancing, "What is it?"

"You didn't tie your hair today," Yamazaki said in all seriousness.

Hmm? Ah yeah, now that you mention it," Rin fumbled through his pocket to look for anything to tie his hair and began tying it.

Yamazaki was still staring at him, making him feel self-conscious. Rin avoided eye contact. He managed to retain his composure and appear unruffled.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Yamazaki leaned forward, resting his head on one hand without breaking his scrutinizing gaze at the redhead. Rin found that it's difficult to breathe when his heart was hammering in his rib cage.

"This suits you more," Yamazaki said in a sultry voice, his hand reached for Rin's hair and pursedfully thumbed through it.

Rin thought his rib cage had finally collapsed as his heart leapt from it. He stared back at his partner who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his hair. Those beautiful teal orbs moved from his hair to capture his eyes. They were once again inside their own bubble and Rin let himself get sucked in by that intent gaze.

A sudden suspicious activity on the street bursts their bubble. Some guys were running down the street. Rin couldn't get happy enough for the timely interruption.

* * *

><p>With a few cuts and bruises in his body, Rin was exhausted. The thugs they arrested earlier gave them a hard chase. Some of them even fought with the officers, leaving Rin no choice but to beat the thugs. Thanks to that, he was so worn out.<p>

Yamazaki and he went back to the station to detain the lawbreakers as well as showering and changing clothes. His partner went ahead and showered without him. Rin lingered in the locker room a bit, intending to let the other guy finish first before heading there himself. Who knows how will his little brother down there react if he'd seen Yamazaki under the shower, looking hot and wet.

Rin shook his head, in an attempt to eliminate all Yamazaki-related thoughts. He'd better stop before it gets bad. Something in his pants was already stirring from its slumber. Getting swallowed by the ground seemed a better idea than the dark haired guy catching him with a hard on.

Reaching for a mirror in his locker, Rin inspected his face for any cuts. There were few, at least not as bad as his arms full of scrapes. He checked other parts for blood or anything that was aching. His left knee was hurting, perhaps a bruise was forming. Afterall, he kneed a guy in his stomach earlier. He reminded himself to check it once he undressed and started working on unbuttoning his top. There were some bruises as well, though it's a good thing that his ribs appeared intact… until he looked at the mirror again and saw the reflection of his partner emerging from the shower stalls. He could've sworn his ribs gave in from the way his heart leapt in his chest.

Yamazaki held a towel on his hand while drying his hair; another towel hung on his waist. Water was dripping on his hair and torso. His teal eyes gave a cool stare at the dumbfounded reflection of Rin. Seeing the look on the redhead's face, a satisfied smile formed on his lips.

"Wouldn't you want to shower?" Yamazaki asked, walking towards his partner.

"I'll shower after checking and cleaning some of my wounds." Rin reached out for his first aid kit and opened it. His chest was thumping hard and his hands were shaking, making it hard for him to open the kit.

"Let me help you," The taller guy grabbed it from Rin and started cleaning the wounds on the other's arm. Rin didn't notice him coming up behind him so he was taken aback to see Yamazaki real close when the redhead turned to his side. Their bodies were almost touching. The redhead could pick up the smell of soap and shampoo of the other; it made him light-headed.

"You kept your hair tied," Yamazaki breathed on Rin's ear, causing the latter to shiver. The dark-haired guy said it in a low voice, sending bolts of electric current throughout the other's body.

"S-stop teasing me!" Rin managed to say.

"Says someone who kept seducing me since day one."

"What!?" Even in his position Rin tried to scowl at the guy beside him.

"You've had that charming entranced face when we first met and you always wear it when you look at me. Tell me if it's not seduction," He licked the other's earlobe and then gives light kisses from the ear to Rin's nape. The redhead groaned in response.

"Normally, you put your game face on making you look cool. But that made me want to mess you more," a hand gripped Rin's tied hair, tugging it a little, "You're so damn sexy with your hair tied. I love it." The last sentence was muttered in a low growl in Rin's ear. Rin couldn't stop shivering in excitement. His body seemed to stop listening to his head the moment Yamazaki entered the locker room.

"Oh, you've got a nasty wound on your face. It looks swollen." Going senseless in everything around him other than Yamazaki, Rin forgot what he they were previously doing. While wondering if he ever saw something like that from his reflection, the taller guy nibbled and sucked his partner's lower lip.

"It's not… swollen," Rin said in a breathy voice. It was difficult to breathe, let alone think, when Yamazaki continued this sweet torture. He even forgot mentioning that it's not even a wound.

"It'll get swollen later," the other guy said before fully capturing those plump lips. Rin couldn't get any happier.

In between their kisses, a skilled hand travelled along Rin's torso. He quivered in every touch. The dark-haired guy caresses his body, leaving a trail of hot marks.

"There's another wound here," Yamazaki said as his hand toyed and slightly pinched his nipples.

"You bastard," Rin tried sounding annoyed but he sounded demanding even in his own ear. He felt a smile on his skin as the taller guy was now sucking his jawline. But it's Yamazaki we're talking about so it was probably more of a smirk.

"Any other wound you have?"

"M-my left knee is bruised," Rin said in between gasped.

"Okay I'll rub it for you," the redhead was expecting a contact on his bruised knee. Instead, a hand rubbed a different part.

"Yamazaki, that's not my knee."

"But this part needs my attention more, don't you think?" If Rin only have enough energy, he would scowl at the other guy the way the other said it in an innocent tone. A hand palmed his member eliciting a louder gasp from him.

"At least— hngh – let me shower first… on a second thought, how about going there together?" Yamazaki looked at him with hooded eyes and a mischievous grin playing at the corner of his lips. He half-dragged, half-carried Rin towards the stalls while ravishing the other's lips. Rin thought that he'll have more bruises later but who cares.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

SouRin has so much UST that I tried putting some of those here. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
